Teasing
by Randomonium
Summary: Sequel to Waking : Anko visits Kakashi at the training grounds. By the time the kids are dismissed, they are well and truly traumatised due to... things that were said. Yeah. Rated M cos I'm paranoid.


**Teasing**

Kakashi was exhausted. He didn't mind, because the reason he was exhausted was… well, something he wasn't about to give up. Since that memorable day in which Anko had tied him to the bed and made them both get in trouble with Tsunade, he and Anko had began a… relationship, of sorts. They didn't exactly speak about their feelings (which, unbeknownst to each other, were becoming quite deep), they mainly had sex. But the sex was good. between the two of them, they had quite a collection of…er…well…_fun stuff._ Eh-hem. Anyway…

Team 7 were at a complete loss as to why their sensei was so tired and so energized at the same time, as they didn't know about Anko and Kakashi's after hours (and occasionally before hours) exploits, which meant they also had had no idea why their sensei was so easily distracted either.

One day, the team had just finished a training exercise, and Kakashi was staring off into space, absent-mindedly rubbing his chafed wrists: Anko had tied the ropes rather tightly the night before, and hadn't untied him for quite a while. Actually, he had woken up that morning with his wrists still attached to the bedposts and rather sore shoulders. He was surprised he hadn't lost circulation in his hands- maybe she hadn't tied the cords as tightly as he had thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" exclaimed Sakura, concerned, when she saw the red rings on his wrists.

Kakashi looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"Those marks! They look like someone tied you up! But…they weren't there yesterday, and you can't have been captured between then and today, so…"

_Please don't let her guess the truth. It would be mortifying._ Kakashi prayed to himself.

"Kakashi!" called a familiar voice.

Kakashi's mask hid his dirty smirk, but he couldn't disguise the flash of lust that appeared in his visible eye when he looked up to see Anko walking towards him.

"Anko, what're you doing here?" he asked. It was unusual, and she had never done it before, but nothing she did surprised him anymore. Not since that one meeting when most of the ninjas above Genin level in Konoha were all seated around the table with Tsunade, and Anko just _happened _to be sitting next to him and halfway through the meeting he got the fright of his life when he felt her hands enter his pants. He almost leapt out of his skin, and when he glanced at her, the only sign she showed of not being completely immersed in what was being discussed was a slight smirk. He still was not entirely sure what was said that day-he had been too busy attempting to not make a sound.

Anko was a creature of habit, and her habit was spontaneity.

"Me? Just…happened to be wandering by, and seeing as you are finishing soon, I figured I'd come and …chat…" Anko grinned, her eyes telling Kakashi another story: she was horny. That meant he'd probably be dragged into the forest as soon as he dismissed the kids.

Sakura, however, was still worried about something.

"Kakashi-sensei, how _did _you manage to hurt your wrists like that?" she asked.

Anko grinned and her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Yes, Kakashi, how did you?" Anko repeated, leaning against a tree. Kakashi glared at her.

"Well, you see…When…you know…" Kakashi gave up trying to make up an excuse. "Sakura, are you a virgin?"

Anko's eyebrows shot up. Was he actually going to…? She smirked. Ooh, this was going to be interesting.

Naruto's mouth was resting on the floor, and Sakura's eyes had grown wide and her mouth had also dropped. Even Sasuke took an interest in the conversation. His head shot up.

"Well?" Kakashi prompted. "Are you?"

'I…well…uh...um…" Sakura sputtered. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, now interested. "…..Yes!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi sighed. "Oh. Then you wouldn't know the details of kinky sex."

Anko threw back her head and let out a laugh at the surprised expressions on all three kids' faces.

Kakashi pinned her with a slightly vengeful-looking stare. "Anko, would _you_ like to explain how I hurt my wrists?"

Anko grinned. "I believe it's the same way you got the scratches on your back and the bite marks on your neck."

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, yes to the bite marks, but I don't think you would be able to scratch me when I'm lying on my back with my wrists tied to the bedposts."

Team 7 almost fainted in shock.

"Oh, do you know what we forgot? The cuts on your chest!" Anko laughed. Kakashi winced at the memory of how he obtained those and rubbed his chest.

"Cuts on your chest?" repeated Sakura, puzzled. Kakashi glanced at Anko, who smirked and nodded at him to go ahead. She was having fun traumatizing the ducklings, as she called genin.

"Let's just say that Anko likes to draw blood with her kunai in bed." Kakashi gave Sakura the PG. Nevertheless, her eyes widened in shock.

"She _cut _you?" she whispered, horrified. Kakashi nodded gravely, his mask hiding his dirty smirk.

"Oh come on, they were shallow cuts," Anko defended.

"You carved your name into my chest! It drew blood!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Anko walked up to her lover and ran her finger down his flak jacket. "Oh, you know you enjoyed it," she whispered seductively. She reached her mouth up to his ear. "You know you get turned on by the blood," she breathed, and bit his earlobe. Kakashi thought that soon he'd be able to put an earring in.

"You got me, babe, I enjoyed it. But you seemed to get very excited by licking off the blood," he said in a low voice. She drew back and faced him, her eyes sparkling, and she licked her lips.

'What can I say? I like the taste."

The genin heard every word, being shinobi, and were currently staring at the two adults. Then Sasuke cringed and jerked. "Oh god! Mental image stuck!" he whimpered, covering his eyes.

Anko and Kakashi looked at Sasuke, their attention diverted from each other.

"Sasuke, you know sex doesn't have to be kinky, or involve ropes or cutting people-" Kakashi paused. "That sounded a lot less sadistic in my head. Anyway, if you and Sakura finally decide to pop each others cherries, you can do it normally. And I'm always here for questions."

Sakura went bright red and suddenly had to sit down. Sasuke stared at Kakashi, who grinned at the sight of the normally impassive boy flustered and swallowing.

Eventually, Naruto broke the silence. "What the hell, sensei!" he shouted, looking quite aghast.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "That goes for you too, Naruto. I don't think Hinata will be into kinky. Although…she does blush every time she looks at you, so maybe that's exactly what she's into."

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare at their perverted sensei.

"By the way, when are you going to get around to asking her out?" Anko enquired.

"Ask out Hinata?" Naruto repeated dumbly.

Anko looked at Naruto in exasperation. "Don't tell me you haven't figured out she's head-over-heels for you."

Naruto blinked, surprised by this revelation. It shut him up for quite a while.

"Anyway." Anko turned her attention back to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm bored."

"No, you're horny," Kakashi corrected. She grinned.

"That too. So I suggest you dismiss these poor traumatized kids so we can go somewhere…private…" Anko purred, pressing herself up against him. his arms slid around her waist.

"Woman, the forest isn't private."

She shrugged. "It's close." she pulled down his mask and kissed him. The genin averted their eyes awkwardly. Anko started maneuvering Kakashi towards the forest, still kissing hi,. He broke the kiss for two seconds to tell the kids over his shoulder that they were dismissed, and then went back to kissing Anko hungrily.

The genin scarpered and got out of the area as fast as they possibly could. For months afterwards, whenever they entered the forest and Kakashi wasn't with them, they were incredibly twitchy and alert.

In other news, Naruto asked Hinata out, and Sasuke and Sakura avoided eye contact with each other for a week after. That day, Sasuke attempted to drown himself in the river. Well…it looked like he was attempting to drown himself, but Kakashi suspected it had something to do with the cold water…

-END-

**A/N: Okay, so. That's the sequel to Waking. It's different, and quite honestly, I just had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE review!!**


End file.
